Automobiles, trucks and vans typically have sheet metal roofs. It is currently popular to fit these roofs with a hatch-like opening which is openable to admit air and sunshine into the passenger compartment, and lockable in inclement weather or to protect vehicle contents. While "sun roofs" as these auto accessories are generally called are sometimes installed by the factory, there is a considerable after-market sale, particularly for vehicles not available from the factory with a sun roof option. In factory installations, and in after-market installations, the sun roof typically comprises a movable panel, usually transparent to translucent against undue glare, and rectangular in shape, and a mating flange. It is preferred to have the sun roof panel partly openable and fully removable as well. For this purpose latches have been devised which have a handle and strut arrangement coupling of the flange to the panel. The handle and strut are relatively pivotable to opposite over-center conditions to lock the panel down against the gasket used to seal the top of the flange, or to lock the panel tipped up, rearwardly, for admission of air and sunshine into the passenger compartment.
One manner of fastening the panel has been to affix a pair of metal tabs to the flange bearing apertures at the maximum of their protrusion, through which pins are thrust which pass as well through an end of the strut portion of the lock apparatus. Two pairs of metal tabs are used, on spaced portions of the apparatus, for strength and balance. The removal of the roof leaves protruding down in the passenger compartment both pairs of metal tabs, which, in the case of vehicle jouncing, accident, or simple movement of the passenger in his seat, can result in the head impacting these small cross-section tabs, penetrating the skull, with disastrous results. There is a need for a safe sun roof lock and support system and apparatus, one free on unsafe protrusions, and fabricated with designs and materials having maximum safety in use.